Dagama
| affiliation = Prodence Kingdom | occupation = Tactician }} is the Tactician of the Prodence Kingdom. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Dagama is a large chubby man, with a hunchback, shaggy eyebrows and a thick shaggy mustache. He sports round black sunglasses and has a polka dotted coat draped over his shoulders. He wears a dark beaded necklace with light-colored sun, and light spotted pants. Personality He pointed out that the Funk Brothers were only participating for their country, and bribed the officials to get in the same block. He seems to dislike bribery and told them to stop complaining. Later during a fight he stated that the ends justify the means, which somewhat contradicts with his opinion on bribery. He plotted to take down his allies from behind once they served their purposes, and is considered to be a shady and untrustworthy person by Bluegilly. Abilities and Powers As Tactician of his kingdom, he probably has a very high intelligence and knowledge, being very informed about his gladiator rivals, as Suleiman, Abdullah and Jeet, Oolumbus, Bellamy of the Donquixote Pirates, Cavendish and Bartolomeo. Thanks to his strategic capacity, he's been able to put on a multiple alliance with various gladiators, as Tank Lepanto, during his fight in the Corrida Colosseum's Block B. Weapons He has been seen holding both a long spiked club and two katanas, although his level of proficiency with them is unknown. History Dressrosa Arc He came from the Prodence Kingdom with Elizabello II to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. After he was done explaining the tournament, he stated that he came to profit in war and diplomatic relations by getting the Mera Mera no Mi. As Block B was about to start, he entered the arena, along with all other Block B contestants. After Bartolomeo scared the audience with a fake bomb, Dagama scolded him and told him that he was making himself unpopular. As the fight started, Dagama teamed up with Elizabello II, Tank Lepanto, and several other fighters to take some of the adversaries out. Elizabello asked Dagama whether they should take out Bellamy first, to Dagama agreed with, and stated that they should take out the biggest threats first before the numbers decrease. When Bartolomeo and Bellamy complained about it, Dagama simply told them that the ends justify the means. Dagama and some other gladiators were guarding him so as to give him time to prepare his devestating punch, but some gladiators bribed by Dagama are defeated by Bluegilly, a Martial Artist from the Longleg Tribe. Dagama later said that now everyone was wounded, it was time to carry out the plan, he then called out to Bluegilly. After that, Dagama and Bluegilly started to attack the group of gladiators surrouding Elizabelllo II from behind. After defeating some of them, he sarcastically thanked them and said he would give them their reward later if they wished. It was then revealed that Bluegilly was actually working with Dagama all along, and that he was hired to take out all the gladiators that were protecting the king. He then said that fighters who did not use their brain could only serve as pawns and told Bluegilly to take out the remainder of them. But as soon as Bluegilly turned his back to him, Dagama immediatly tried to take him out as well. But before he could attack him, Bluegilly took him out with a kick which blew him out of the ring and then intercepted by a fighter fish. Trivia * His name is spelled the same as the real-life explorer, Vasco da Gama. * His participant number in the Corrida Colosseum is No. 0122. References Site Navigation es:Dagama Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Prodence Kingdom Characters Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Swordsmen